


Interviews and Single Beds

by pukingmama



Series: Motel Adventures [2]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: This is my follow up fic to Motels and Cigarettes, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12499860I would recommend giving it a read first, so you know where my boys are at when it comes to this one. It's not too long.:)Anyway. Onwards!





	Interviews and Single Beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luemeldane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luemeldane/gifts).



> This is my follow up fic to Motels and Cigarettes, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12499860  
> I would recommend giving it a read first, so you know where my boys are at when it comes to this one. It's not too long.  
> :) 
> 
> Anyway. Onwards!

Holden pushed the door to the motel open, a skip in his step and a grin on his face.

“God, that interview was really something! It's _exactly_ what we're looking for.”

Bill, who sauntered behind him, briefcase in hand, stopped in the doorway. 

“The guy stabbed four women twelve times in the stomach.”

“I know right? Twelve times, one for each of the women who had rejected him in his life. Talk about symbolism.”

“You gotta be the only person in the world that gets excited about slaughter.” Bill said, hanging his coat on the back of the chair and sitting at the bottom of one of the single beds, undoing his shoe-laces.

“And the story about his mom and the goldfish...I mean...wow, just wow.” Holden continued, shaking his head in wonder. 

Bill removed his socks, looking up with raised eyebrows, the side of his mouth quirking into a smile. “Yeah, figured you'd like that one.” 

Holden flashed a smile back, before realising that it looked like Bill was preparing to settle down for the night.

“Aren't we going out for drinks? Last night before we head back home.”

“We still got some of that whiskey?”

“Uhh, yeah, I think so.”

“Pour it, I'm not going anywhere. It's been a long week and I need to sleep.”

As Holden silently picked up the glasses and began to fill them with amber liquid, Bill wished he had the energy for a night on the town. His tiredness and lack of enthusiasm in contrast to Holden's youthful exuberance, made him feel old. A pang of guilt struck him as he realised that Holden would have nowhere to vent his residual high from the days events. Maybe he was boring, that was okay, but maybe he was holding his partner back from having the fun he deserved after the hard work he had put in.

“You can go out if you want.” He offered, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Holden didn't even consider the thought. The only thing that made going out worthwhile, was being in Bill's presence. Even when they sat down to beers or coffees with cops after lectures, he couldn't help but glance over at him, their eyes meeting for a few seconds in unspoken companionship. Even when all eyes and ears were on him as he made a show of their exploits, he was aware that he was doing it, at least in part, to amuse and hold the attention of Bill. The offer made him a little sad; did Bill really think that he would rather leave him behind? 

“No, I'm okay. Probably enough excitement for one day.”

“Suit yourself.” The indifference in his words belying his true feelings.

As Bill continued to undress, the sound of him undoing his belt buckle and unzipping himself, caught Holden's attention. Despite having heard it thousands of times in his own life, there was something wholly masculine and unmistakeably lewd about the noise when it was coming from Bill, filling the silence with suggestion in a way that Bill himself, was no doubt oblivious to. His cock stirred slightly in response.

As Holden handed him the whiskey, Bill's fingers brushed lightly against the slender digits framing the glass. Bill pulled back quicker than intended, aware of his partner watching him, and looked at the drink for a second before draining it in one gulp, holding it up again for a refill.

Holden took the bottle and poured a little more in this time, knowing that a less than liberal offering would be impractical and possibly offensive.

This time, Bill took a small sip and set the glass beside the bed, lighting a cigarette and leaning back on one arm while he smoked.

Holden took off his shoes, rolled up his shirt sleeves and sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the desk opposite Bill, watching him openly.  
Bill caught him staring and held his gaze but relaxed his shoulders and reached back to stub out the cigarette. Holden looked so childish sat there like that, like a kid waiting to be read a story, but the red glow from the neon sign outside lined his edges, giving him an aura of something else, something more predatory. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

The thought had barely entered his mind before Holden stalked across to him on his hands and knees, resting his chin on Bill's bare leg, an impish smile on his face.

“What do _you_ want, huh?” Bill asked playfully, as he might address a dog bothering him for attention.

Without answering, Holden moved between his legs, nosing the bulge in his boxers until it grew.

Bill chuckled. “So _that's_ what you're after, is it?”

Holden lightly tugged at the hem of Bill's boxers with his teeth, looking up at him, who took the hint and pulled them down over his growing erection, letting them pool at his ankles. Holden rested the side of his head on Bill's thigh, the soft hairs tickling him. He allowed his finger to trail slowly across the other leg, from the bottom of his muscular calf, to the softer skin on the inside of his thigh, up the underside of his penis to its intended destination of the tip. He pressed into the slit and lifted his finger a few times, observing with fascination the sticky string of pre-come that came away with it each time.

Bill watched him with curiosity. This was presumably as new to Holden as it was to him, yet he couldn't help but admire him for his boldness. He wasn't sure that he had what it took to match it.

Holden put his finger in his mouth for a taste and seemingly satisfied with the result, proceeded to replace it with Bill's large, firm dick. Alternating between hard and soft sucks, he stopped every now and again to swirl his tongue around the head, closing his eyes, the wet sounds and tender movements like a french kiss. Bill could feel the heat rising in his cheeks at the thought. He was making out with his cock. Christ.

Holden pulled off with a pop, stood up and began undressing. He took no shame in making a show of it; taking his time and never breaking eye-contact.  
Bill took in the sight of him, Holden's slim but muscular frame, his taught youthful skin, his deft movements, his confidence. What could he possibly see in this older, cynical man?

Holden returned to him, this time straddling his lap, his thighs splayed across Bill's, his calves hooked around his, his heels moving against his ankles, their cocks touching. He pulled Bill's vest over his head with a little help, body close enough to feel the warm fur of his chest hair. Then, without warning, he dipped his head down and took Bill's nipple into his mouth.  
Bill let out a sudden ragged breath. The sensation caught him off-guard...but it felt good, too good to chastise him for it. Instead, he curled over Holden, cradling the back of his head in his large hands, allowing him to suck on his teat.  
When Holden finally broke away, he glanced up to see Bill's heavy-lidded eyes on him. He looked wrecked. It looked good on him.

Holden brought his own fingers to his lips and let saliva dribble down them. He reached behind and began to push a finger in and out of himself, soon adding a second with a shaky exhale, all the while keeping his eyes on the lustful gaze of the man in front of him.

He stood up slightly, gripping Bill's cock with one hand, spreading his cheeks with the other.

Bill snapped out of his trance. “Wait, what are you doing?” 

“Wanna try something new?” Holden asked with a pant, blushing.

Bill shook his head. “I don't think...” His mind raced as he tried to process the information. This was never on the cards. He hadn't considered that it would go this far. Could he even go through with something like this? He looked up at Holden, the disappointment becoming visible on his face.  
Was he willing to take a chance on Holden the way he took a chance on him? He considered.

He changed his tone to something lighter and tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips. “...I don't know.” he said, in a way that suggested a silent 'convince me'.

Holden immediately lit-up, knowing he'd already won. 

“You don't have to do anything. I'll...” His smile turning thoughtful. “...work it out.” He said, nodding.

Bill sighed and pulled himself up the bed, propping himself against the pillows, one arm behind his head, the other palm turning up in question on his lap. Holden's eyes followed him, confusion evident on his face.

“Well? You coming up here or not?” 

Holden grinned and joined him, planting his legs on either side of his hips, eager to resume where he left off. He spread his cheeks once more, guiding Bill's cock to his entrance. Despite knowing what was about to occur, his breath still hitched at the feeling of the blunt head against his opening. Bill must have felt the same, because he groaned at the contact at the same time. The stretch burned him as he lowered himself and was breached by the first inch; too much, too dry, but he kept pushing down, determined that it would not get the better of him and worried that if he took too long, Bill might change his mind or tire of him. 

“Hey, hey, easy now.” Bill grabbed his hips, stilling him and pulling out. He gently lowered Holden's chin and placed an open palm under it, gesturing with his fingers. Holden spat into his hand.  
Bill smeared the saliva across his dick and held the base of it, guiding it back to Holden's twitching hole, carefully painting the little circle with spit and pre-come, dipping in lightly with every rotation. Holden was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable they must both be feeling during this deafeningly quiet and obscenely intimate moment. He was surprised and warmed by how Bill took his time with him when he didn't have to, how he allowed himself to indulge in an act so clearly out of his usual comfort zone with such acceptance.

Bill held Holden steady, lifting his own pelvis off the bed, thrusting up into him shallowly at as slow a pace as he thought necessary, his leaking cock making it a little slicker each time. The warmth and the pressure of Holden enveloping him was dizzying. He throbbed inside him, impossibly hard, the relaxed sensuality difficult to ignore.

“That's it...that's it.” He breathed reassuringly, rocking up into him a little more each time.

Holden let out a litany of small moans that verged on whimpers as Bill moved in and out of him.  
He eventually pushed Bill back down on the bed to take in his last two inches, the contact of skin on skin when he was fully seated pulling a groan from both of them. They stayed like that for several seconds just looking at each other deeply, wordlessly. 

Holden finally began to move, rolling his hips, feeling Bill's erection pulse inside him. The overwhelming feeling of being filled up so completely amazed him. Bill was so big, how was it even possible? He would feel this for days and every time he did, he would remember the sight of Bill under him, grey hair wet with sweat at the temples, blue eyes darkened by blown pupils, muscles flexing as he gripped him. While arousal at the thought was obvious, he couldn't shake the feeling of affection that accompanied it.

Bill swore under his breath as Holden continued, he moved his hands down to the younger man's thighs and rested his head against the pillows, admiring him. Holden positively glowed in his arms, flushed pink, moving rhythmically, all openness, eagerness and desire. Even an hour ago, he would never have guessed that he'd be having sex with him, experiencing things he'd never even considered in his lifetime. What struck him as odd, was how naturally it came to him. How natural it felt to be inside him.

After a minute or two, Holden struggled to keep the momentum going and his legs started to shake with effort, threatening to give way. Bill felt the tremble beneath his hands and hooked them under Holden's knees, using his upper body strength to roll him backwards onto the bed in one fluid movement without pulling out. He hiked Holden further up his lap and leaned over him.

Grateful to relinquish control, Holden crossed his legs around Bill's waist and pulled him down, nuzzling into him, inhaling the smell of aftershave and sweat, running one hand up and down the nape of Bill's thick neck against coarse, short hair, while his other arm clutched tightly around the older man's strong broad shoulders as though his life may depend on it.

The proximity and intensity surprised Bill, but instead of rebelling against it like he thought he might, he gave into it, moving closer still, cupping the back of Holden's head and running a hand down his flank as he pushed into him.

This new angle allowed a deeper penetration and Bill's cock touched against something that made Holden buck, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Uh...oh god.” 

Unsure of exactly what he'd done, Bill repeated the movement, the reaction the same. Spurred on by this, he pushed harder, quicker and deeper at the same angle until a wet slapping sound filled the air. The noise caused his stomach to flutter and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He really had no idea that sex could be like this; intuitive and experimental, intense and all-consuming. He would never admit how it made him feel.

Holden thrashed against the bed covers, digging the blunt nails of one hand into Bill's neck, while he grasped for his own cock, pumping it feverishly.

“I can't...I'm-”

Bill quickly replaced Holden's hand with his own, tugging on him with calloused fingers, roughly and rapidly. 

It pushed Holden over the edge. He came hard and with a cry, spilling over Bill's hand, shaking and clenching around him.

That was all Bill needed. He growled deeply as his climax took over, unloading his release inside Holden, thrusting until he was empty.

They lay there struggling for air for several moments before Bill finally withdrew, his dick going limp, semen dribbling out of Holden.

Bill cursed and Holden laughed lightly, still panting.

“That was...that was just...” He breathed

“That was exhausting. _You_ are exhausting.”

Holden grinned.

“So much for _“You don't have to do anything.”_ ” Bill huffed.

“I may have slightly overestimated my stamina.”

“No fucking shit.”

Bill got up, a little weak on his legs. 

“I'm going for a shower. You better be in your own bed when I get back. You're not sleeping there.”

“Can I join you?”

“No, the shower's small.” “Don't think there's enough room in there for your ego.” He added with an amused expression.

Holden threw his head back, laughing weakly.

“Fair enough.”

He watched as Bill entered the bathroom, leaving the door open and lay there for a moment wondering whether or not it was intentional. He got up and stalked over to the open door, considering if he could get away with pestering Bill a little more tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after my first foray into writing a fanfic, I was overwhelmed by how lovely and supportive the fanbase for this pairing was. I had no intention of writing again originally, but was inspired to take my smut a bit further with this little number. I hope it wasn't too disappointing.  
> I'm a big fan of Bill taking charge (the thought gives me little butterflies in my belly!) but to me it's really Holden that instigates stuff with his bold, unapologetic approach. So I really hope I got a little bit of both in this. A little vulnerability on Bill's part too.  
> I also love their banter, so, while there isn't that much, I hope it's not to OOC.
> 
> PS. Oh and before you say anything, yes, I am aware that men do not technically have teats, but call it artistic license, the idea did something for me. Apologies :D


End file.
